


Like a Star

by rubylily



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: On a summer night, Sakura uses her magic to create stars for Tomoyo.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo/Kinomoto Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Like a Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exceptionallyunfortunate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exceptionallyunfortunate/gifts).



Even as things changed, such as Sakura and Tomoyo entering middle school and Syaoran and Meiling returning to Hong Kong, Sakura's own magical cards were at least one constant in her life. While she had no Clow Cards left to transform, she still practiced her magic regularly, and Tomoyo still recorded her faithfully whenever they had time.

The Mist, the Bubbles, and the Glow - one of Sakura's favorite things to do with Tomoyo was to find creative way to combine her cards. On this moonless summer night, after they found a secluded clearing in the park, Sakura combined those three cards to create the illusion of frozen, sparkling stars. She and Tomoyo lay upon the grass, staring at Sakura's new creations, and it was pleasantly cool compared to the summer air.

Sakura raised her hand toward the artificial stars. The Mist froze the Bubbles with a gentle chill and then the Glow gave them luminescence, and just as Sakura had wanted, a miniature night sky now hung above her and Tomoyo. Maybe it wasn't a very practical use of her magic, but Kero had once told her that it was never useless to perform magic to bring joy.

"It's beautiful, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said with that gentle smile she usually wore.

A blush rose to Sakura's cheeks, as often happened lately whenever her eyes met Tomoyo's. "I thought it'd be something fun to do over summer vacation."

Tomoyo pressed her hand against her cheek. "Ah, if only I'd remembered my camera!"

Sakura giggled. Between the new demands of middle school and clubs - naturally, Sakura had joined cheer while Tomoyo the choir club - they hadn't as much time to record as they used to, and Sakura missed it more than she expected. Sometimes it'd been embarrassing to have Tomoyo record every moment of Sakura's magical quest, success and failure alike, but eventually she had begun to enjoy the feel of Tomoyo's gaze focused on her, and that feeling had lit a new kind of fire within her.

And she was beginning to understand the reason behind that fire.

She tore her eyes from the frozen stars toward Tomoyo, and Tomoyo's dark, beautiful eyes reflected those gentle lights. Tomoyo herself was like a star too, brightly shining in the darkness and guiding Sakura. She was always watching Sakura, stealing glances out of the corner of her eye, and more and more Sakura saw the deep longing within that gaze.

Her blush deepened as her hand inched closer to Tomoyo's. She could say she wondered when she had begun to notice, but she already knew the answer. Since that day she had learned her mother Nadeshiko and Tomoyo's mother Sonomi were cousins, related by blood, she'd begun to notice how Tomoyo looked at her, eyes filled with the same longing Sonomi's held whenever she spoke of her beloved Nadeshiko. Sakura and Tomoyo were family too, bound by blood, and Sakura wanted more.

But Tomoyo kept her feelings hidden, much as her mother had. They were both girls, and even Sakura knew that not everyone would accept them, but for Tomoyo's sake, she wanted to be brave.

Finally Sakura laid her hand over Tomoyo's, startling her. "S-Sakura-chan?" she stammered as a rare blush graced her pale cheeks.

Sakura gulped; in some ways Tomoyo resembled her mother Nadeshiko, and even if Nadeshiko hadn't been able to return Sonomi's feelings, Sakura knew that her mother would've believed in her feelings for Tomoyo. "I've been thinking, Tomoyo-chan," she began, her voice trembling. "We've been through a lot, and you've always been there for me, and I think… I think I finally understand. We're best friends and family, and I'm grateful for that, I really am, but…" She inhaled a deep breath, and her heart had never raced as fast as her fingers laced with Tomoyo's. "The way you feel about me is different, right? And I…"

Tomoyo's eyes went wide, reflecting more of Sakura's magical stars. "Then you too…?" she whispered, perhaps hesitant to vocalize that bud of hope growing within her.

So Sakura spoke instead, a smile tugging at her lips. "I love you too, Tomoyo-chan."

Tears welled in Tomoyo's eyes. "Oh, Sakura-chan…!" she exclaimed as she drew closer to Sakura.

As the stars Sakura had created hovered above them, she pressed her lips against Tomoyo's, and no longer could she tell her heartbeat from Tomoyo's. Maybe the blood they shared in their veins was a kind of fate, Sakura thought, and she could now share her heart with Tomoyo too.


End file.
